i love you kyuubi
by kay-kw33n
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED


"The hell" kyuubi yelled before he punched Hidan in the face "I will not be your bitch" kyuubi growled, he heard Asuma sigh.

"This is your fourth time this week, and frankly am tired of it" Asuma glared at kyuubi as he put his cigarette out." Please seat next to Uchiha-san" kyuubi's tan skin went pale. The hell he'll do that, he looked at the raven that waved seductively at him then batted his eyes.

"No I want him beside me" Hidan smiled at Asuma.

"All I know is one more misbehavior and you'll seat with Uchiha-san" Asuma said as he lit another cigarette, he sat back down the stared at his white haired class mate. Kyuubi's golden eyes searched Hidan's.

"Am still getting my blowjob from you" Hidan chuckled. Fuck this kyuubi rather seat with the fan boy than to hear shit like this, but first……..

"That's it, how could you punch Hidan again? Kyuubi go seat with Itachi" Asuma yelled. Kyuubi stared at the raven hoping the torture will soon end even though it was yet to begin; kyuubi brushed his red hair away from his eyes. He heard sighs of desire from most girls and most ukes and semes. He walked up to the seat next to Itachi then sat down. He felt itachi's hand on his lap 'he's my brother's boyfriend's older brother, I won't hit him' kyuubi repeated as he tried to ignore the sexy raven.

"I could blow you" Itachi whispered in kyuubi's ear, Kyuubi chocked on spit in his mouth. "want the sexiest picture I own of you?" he asked then squealed. He searched his bag for a minute then took out a picture of kyuubi in the department store, the picture was dated yesterday.

"The fuck? Why you with pictures of me? I could get a restraining order you know?" kyuubi growled. Itachi sweat-drop then hugged kyuubi's arm.

"My blowjob can make you feel better" Itachi giggled. Deidara who sat in front of kyuubi with his boyfriend Sasori, laughed after over hearing Itachi.

The hell I'll let you do that" kyuubi sounded pissed, then as he was about to punch the asshole pictures of Naruto clouded his mind. He stopped his punch in mid air. "Gah! Bastard "kyuubi looked out of the window in distaste.

"Want to see our wedding picture" Itachi asked.

"No"

"I know a lot about you, your favorite color is red, you love the movie James bond, and you have had three girlfriends"

"Stalker"

"Want to see a nude picture of me"

"Hell no"

"I swear its lovely I made it for you" Itachi squealed. Itachi ran his fingers over my chest seductively before he searched for the picture.

"I said no" Itachi pouted

"Are you sure?" Itachi smiled.

"yes" 'am fucking straight' kyuubi added mentally, Itachi stared at him

"I love you kyuubi-san" Itachi said as he hugged the red haired guy's torso.

"Why me kami-sama?" kyuubi said in a dramatic tone. Deidara turned back then smirked

"Are you going to bottom, I re-call a certain golden eyed guy calling me a gay ass………. Don't worry now that I know your one too am not offended" Deidara's smirk widened.

"Oh of cause, why not and after that I'll shave my hair off then call myself Helga" kyuubi said in sarcasm. Itachi kept staring at him. Kyuubi felt awkward "why are you hard? Shit oh my……….. You sick fuck" kyuubi stood up heading for the bathroom.

"Where you going "Asuma asked.

"Bathroom" Asuma handed him a pass.

As kyuubi was about to put himself back he turned around to see Itachi watching him. "Oh my fuck" Itachi just smiled, kyuubi put himself back so fast "what re you doing here?" kyuubi growled. Itachi just kept smiling and walking forward while stripping. "what are you doing"

"Come on kyuubi lets have sex" Itachi turned red. Kyuubi kept glaring.

"I got to go"

"At least let me blow you"

"Hell no"

"Come on"

"No you come on I don't fucking like obsessed fan guys like you, I can't stand you! I hate you" kyuubi spat out, tears filled itachi's eyes, kyuubi slapped his mouth with his hand. Itachi was picking up his discarded clothes.

"Am sorry I bothered you namikaze-san "Itachi said as he began to leave. "Please forgive me, for being so stupid" Itachi added as he opened the door of the bathroom then left. Kyuubi felt low he didn't hate Itachi per say, then he hurt the poor guy's feelings, then what if Naruto gets mad at him for hurting itachi's feelings.

Naruto entered the kitchen hand-in-hand with Sasuke "what's wrong with you?" kyuubi asked as he put some ice cream in his mouth. Naruto looked over at kyuubi then sighed, Sasuke looked hurt. Kyuubi took a big breath hoping it wasn't about Itachi. Sasuke sat down

"some jerk hurt itachi's feelings, now Itachi isn't speaking and he locked himself up in his room" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke's head, kyuubi gulped "what type of jerk would hurt someone so bad, when I find out who did it I'll make him/her pay" Naruto growled, kyuubi sweat-drop.

"Sorry to hear that, I wish I could help but, I can't do anything" kyuubi rubbed his back head sheepishly. Naruto had an evil look in his eye; kyuubi gulped 'why the hell did he say he wished he could help'. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke then both of them were giving him evil smirks. "Don't stare at me like that" kyuubi said as he took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Kyuubi can you do us a little favor since Itachi likes you so much" Naruto smiled brilliantly cowing his brother couldn't refuse him.

"w- What I-is I-it?" kyuubi stammered.

"You know how Itachi likes you…."

"No"

"Please kyuubi" Naruto gave him the puppy dog pout

"Fine" kyuubi grumbled as he discarded his ice cream grabbed his keys then headed for his black and red car then drove off in the Uchiha mansion direction

After entering the Uchiha home and heading to the room door Sasuke directed to him he took a deep breath then knocked on the door. "Itachi listen am sorry" then loud sobs got silent. "I don't hate you, not that your not hot or anything I guess your just too different for me (in a weird, freaky, obsessed stalker kind of way)" kyuubi said softly. "Heck I'd even date you if you want" he heard the door unlock then Itachi peeked outside.

"You'd date me? Why'd you do that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know I guess it wouldn't kill me"

"You don't have to"

"I want to" kyuubi lied

"Thank you, I'll be ready in 10 mines"

"Today?"

"If you don't want to its okay"

"It's fine"

"You can watch me get dressed if you want"

"no" kyuubi walked downstairs, he heard Itachi sigh. When Itachi came down stairs dressed really sexy. "Kami-sama I know you like me straight why make him dress unbelievably sexy? Why?" kyuubi whispered to God.

"Am ready" Itachi said as he put his hands on his waist.

"Let's go get some coffee then" kyuubi sighed. 'If I knew he'd dress really sexy I won't have agreed' kyuubi frown.

"What's wrong? You don't like what am wearing?" Itachi asked.

"No you look fine" a little lush lit kyuubi's cheeks.

"Kawaii!" Itachi squealed. Kyuubi glared at him, he stood from his eat then headed for the door with Itachi behind him heading for kyuubi's car.

Kyuubi and Itachi had been talking a while, he found out Itachi wasn't as bad as he seemed, a little crazy

But he'd met worse. Itachi was really friendly nice and sweet though he'll never admit it out loud, Itachi was currently eating a muffin, when he spotted Deidara and Sasori enter the coffee shop. If they spotted him and Itachi they wouldn't let him live it down especially after reigning insults on them for being gay, and then insulted Deidara for being the girl in the relationship. He pushed Itachi below the table "I so don't want Deidara to see you" he whispered as he finished off itachi's muffin

"Hay kyuubi" Deidara smiled, then looked around "where is your boyfriend? I thought he was going to give you the pleasure you love so much" Deidara chuckled then sat down opposite kyuubi, Sasori went to order his drinks he hated the waiters here so he rather order it at the counter

"I don't re-call having a boyfriend, I would punch you but I don't hit girls" kyuubi chuckled as Deidara flushed. Itachi was pissed under the table 'so what the fuck am I to him' Itachi asked himself mentally and decided to give kyuubi a blowjob. "Am happpppppp………" kyuubi said as he felt a hand unzipping his jeans then stroking his member through his boxers, kyuubi was getting hard 'am not meant to get hard from the feeling of a guy touching my 'guy' especially not a fan boy' kyuubi growled mentally

"Happy bout what UN?" Deidara asked.

"You SHOULD'T DO THIS TO ME here" kyuubi emphazised on 'shouldn't do this to me here' then bit his lip to suppress a moan that was threatening to come out.

"Do what? You mean start a fight?" Deidara asked.

"Yes" kyuubi's voice sounded on the edge, ridden with pure lust. He felt a cold pair of hand taking out his member. Deidara stared curiously at the red head, Itachi pumped his member "damn!" kyuubi yelled as he felt a tongue lick his member.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded then put his head on the table trying to suppress a moan when he felt lips engulf his member.

"I feel sick, I just want this to STOP" kyuubi said emphasizing on stop. Itachi sucked hard "God!" kyuubi yelled.

"Oh sorry" Deidara said as kyuubi flushed as he felt Itachi pull in and out on his hardened member, he put the coffee to his lips trying to blurt out a moan. "Should I take you to the hospital?" Deidara asked worrying about the red head.

"No need" kyuubi said as he tried to level out his voice, it shouldn't feel so good. Kyuubi hated his body for betraying him. "I think I might COME" kyuubi said knowing Deidara wouldn't understand what he was saying. Sasori came back with coffee and muffins in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you there?" Deidara asked. Kyuubi nodded as he tried to keep him self from pounding into itachi's mouth. He finally came as Itachi gave one last hard suck; kyuubi dropped his head on the table feeling drained.

"you can leave am okay" kyuubi said without raising his head from the table . this was the best blowjob he's ever gotten, after Deidara and Sasori left Itachi put kyuubi back then came out from hiding Looking satisfied. Kyuubi rose his head after ten minutes then glared at Itachi

"did you like it" Itachi asked. Kyuubi nodded then dropped his head back, he pushed his car keys to Itachi "where is my muffin" Itachi pouted.

"I ate it" kyuubi sighed. Itachi frowned then smirked. "no you can't suck me again" Itachi pouted to the side

"how did you know what I was going to ask"

"cause I can tell, I want to go home now" Itachi took the keys.

"your so sexy, when your tired"

"gee thanks, I really like attracting fan boys"

"ouch, your so grumpy" kyuubi raised his head then stood up

"lets go"

"no, I want a muffin"

"if I say no?"

"then I don't want to leave" Itachi crossed his hands to his chest. kyuubi would have left him but Naruto might through a fit then accuse him of trying to ruin his life.

"if we leave now I'll do stuff to you when we get to your house" kyuubi lied

"really?"

"yes"

"kay" Itachi stood up heading for the door.

"bye" kyuubi waved to Itachi from the car, Itachi frown the 'stuff' kyuubi had said was a fucking handshake. Itachi entered his home when he saw kyuubi had driven off, he walked through the hallway. He headed for the living room.

"oh my god my eyes are burning" Itachi said as he stared at his parents fucking o the couch, he slowly backed out of the room running for his room, Sasuke sat on the bed with his head in his hands "why are you in my room?"

"did you see them too?" Sasuke asked.

"yes and it was fucking nasty am going to have nightmares for a week"

"why can't they do that in their room?" Itachi shook his head trying to clear his parents pictures from his head.

1 year later

"why have you been hanging out with my boyfriend?" Hidan accused as he threw a punch at Itachi, Itachi dodged then glared at him.

"he's not yours" Itachi said then tried to walk away but was back by Hidan "don't fucking touch me" Itachi growled, a crowd was forming around them.

" I saw you yesterday with him, and the day before, and the day before. Leave him alone you obsessed stalker" Hidan threw another punch, that Itachi caught. "he doesn't belong with you, he belongs with me" Hidan let angry tear spill from his eyes, then he swung another punch then Itachi dodged. Hidan's knees gave way then he fell to his knees.

"lets face it I am meant to be with him, I love him, I don't fucking care what you say. He loves me too, I know he does" Itachi frowned

"Itachi" itachi's head shot up to see kyuubi's disappointed face, Itachi froze as kyuubi disappeared in the dispersing crowd.

"hurts doesn't it?" Hidan asked rhetorically then stood up heading for class. Itachi stood frozen, suddenly the spell was broken then he headed for class.

Flash back


End file.
